


Sugar We're Going Down

by imonlyobsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e17 99 Problems, F/M, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonlyobsessed/pseuds/imonlyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd known.<br/>She'd always known.<br/>Even when they were kids, she'd suspected. But they'd all been so close for so long, they were friends all through high school. Surely if that's the way things were, one of them would have said something? But it was a small town, smaller school and the world wasn't the same place twenty years ago. So when Rob asked her out on a date she pushed her suspicions aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to save my fics from a fritzing computer. Written in response to the really intense vibes of two side characters.

She'd known.

She'd always known.

Even when they were kids, she'd suspected. But they'd all been so close for so long, they were friends all through high school. Surely if that's the way things were, one of them would have said something? But it was a small town, smaller school and the world wasn't the same place twenty years ago. So when Rob asked her out on a date she pushed her suspicions aside. The night wasn't special or magical. She doesn't even remember what they did.

 

Rob was comfortable.

Rob was safe.

There was no whirlwind of desire, no burning passion to eat them alive. That was fine. It meant that they'd never be consumed and have their love end in ashes. They could always be friends first. At least, that's what she told herself when Rob asked her to marry him one random Tuesday, spluttering the words out as he handed her a closed box with a diamond chip inside.

 

It was an easy marriage.

All housework and bills.

She had her garden and book club, Rob had his card games and nights out with the guys. She never said anything when poker lasted all night, or if he drank too much at Paul’s bar and didn’t come home. He never forgot a birthday or holiday, and every anniversary she’d dress up and he’d take them out someplace nice.

 

Dylan's birth was the happiest moment of her life. She had a beautiful baby boy and this? This meant they were a family now. They had a child together. A little piece of each of them to love and care for. A little boy that had Rob wrapped around his tiny finger. Two weeks after Dylan started sleeping through the night, Rob went to the bar and came home with the sun. That was when she gave up.

 

Rob was respectful.

Rob was careful.

There were never any obvious signs. No marks on his skin, no scent of unfamiliar cologne and, as far as she knew, never in their home. Just an emptiness where their love should have been. Just a light in his eyes that wasn't for her.

 

Rob was kind.

Rob was brave.

When the Apocalypse came, she wasn't surprised to find Rob and Paul were the first to sign up and go on patrol together. In fact, she was kind of glad. She knew Rob had to do what was right and no one would watch Rob's back more. After Dylan, though, she wasn't sure she cared. She wanted to tell Rob to leave her with her grief. She wanted to be with her son again. Leah said she could, but first the sinners would have to pay.

 

Rob was peaceful.

Rob was caring.

Rob told Paul to leave, please, just go. He fought the outsiders, trying so hard to make it work for both sides.

 

Paul was no fool.

Paul watched her pick up the gun.

This was the man her husband loved, was in love with. Looking in her eyes, he saw the truth.

 

She’d known.

She'd always known.

It just made it that much easier to pull the trigger.


End file.
